The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a program for performing an aggregation process for each piece of received data.
Conventionally, as a method of processing a large number of incoming or arriving events or data, there is a method of temporarily accumulating events or pieces of data that are received, and collectively performing a process thereon by batch processing in units of days, weeks, months, or the like. On the other hand, there is an increasing need for a method of instantly processing arriving data. For example, there is known a technique called CEP (Complex Event Processing) according to which processing content or an analysis scenario of data is set in advance, and when arriving data matches a condition, a preset action is instantly executed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application JP2012118928A, “Event Processing Apparatus, Event Processing Method, and Event Processing Program”). There is also a technique called ETL (Extract Transform Loading) of performing a process of collectively transforming pieces of data in a database and saving the same in another database (for example, see Japanese Patent Application JP2005011109A, “Job Management Method, Information Processor, Program, and Recording Medium”).